The present invention relates to the field of panel detection, and more particularly, to a detection device for a display panel.
With the development of the technology, the requirement for better display of display panels is more increasing. A conventional display panel is known as a red, green, and blue (RGB) display panel and a red, green, blue, and white (RGBW) display panel. The RGB display panel comprises a red pixel unit, a green pixel unit, and a blue pixel unit. The RGBW display panel comprises a red pixel unit, a green pixel unit, a blue pixel unit, and a white pixel unit.
Display panels are tested for lighting prior to shipment. An ordinary testing is to check if display panels show purely white images, purely red images, purely green images, and purely blue images. Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a schematic diagram of the structure of a conventional detection device for a conventional RGB display panel. R represents a red signal source, G represents a green signal source, and B represents a blue signal source. The red signal source R is connected to all of the red pixel units on the RGB display panel through a red shorting bar. The green signal source G is connected to all of the green pixel units on the RGB display panel through a green shorting bar. The blue signal source B is connected to all of the blue pixel units on the RGB display panel through a blue shorting bar.
Please refer to FIG. 2 showing a schematic diagram of the structure of a conventional detection device for a conventional RGBW display panel. R represents a red signal source, G represents a green signal source, B represents a blue signal source, and W represents a white signal source. The red signal source R is connected to all of the red pixel units on the RGB display panel through a red shorting bar. The green signal source G is connected to all of the green pixel units on the RGB display panel through a green shorting bar. The blue signal source B is connected to all of the blue pixel units on the RGB display panel through a blue shorting bar. The white signal source W is connected to all of the white pixel units on the RGB display panel through a white shorting bar.
Conventional manufacturers of display panels usually detect the RGB display panels and the RGBW display panels with the same detection devices. Please refer to FIG. 3 showing the use of a detection device for conventional RGB display panels to detect RGBW display panels. FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of using a conventional detection device for a conventional RGB display panel to detect a RGBW display panel. The detection device for the conventional RGB display panel comprises three shorting bars while the RGBW display panel comprises four pixel units. So the detection device can merely detect a totally bright image of the RGBW display panel but fails to detect a red image, a green image, and a blue image respectively.
As for the use of a detection device for the conventional RGBW display panel to detect a RGB display panel, please refer to FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram of using a conventional detection device for the conventional RGBW display panel to detect a RGB display panel. The detection device for the conventional RGBW display panel comprises four shorting bars, but the RGB display panel only comprises three pixel units. So the detection device can merely detect a totally bright image of the RGB display panel while fails to detect a red image, a green image, and a blue image respectively.
Therefore, it is necessary to offer a detection device for a display panel for resolving the problem occurring in the conventional technology.